New Leaf (team)
The New Leaf is a team that contains all characters who are playable in Party Mode. The Old Leaf contains all NDP (non party) playable characters. Trivia *First appearence of a contestant's balcony. *First time Yoshi is shown wrestling. *After The Boys Who Cry sings from Whale of a Birthday, It's All About You, Girl, there was a meteor storm coming from Ottawa, Ontario. Characters All characters who are playable in Party Mode are on the list. Wipeout Canada, Episode 7 has the most NDPs and the least DPs moving to the Sweeper. Mario Universe *Mario (DP) *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Luigi *Wario *Princess Daisy *Birdo *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr. *Toad *Toadette *Toadsworth *Rosalina & Luma *Brighton *Twila *Boo *Koopa Paratroopa *Goomba *King Boo *Funky Kong *Sherry *Dry Bowser *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Petey Piranha *Pianta *Noki *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby DK *Baby Rosalina *Dry Bones *Paraqoomba *Blooper *Dimenito *Count Bleck *Chunky Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Candy Kong *Klump *Krusha *Kalpyso *O'Chunks *Piranha Plant *Kamek *Kamella Battle of the Blades Universe *Aiden Splatalot Universe *Ballista *The Attackers *Gildar *Tinkor *Crocness *Skabb *Kookaburra *Shaiden *Knightriss *Thorne Super King Tut Universe *Princess Mackenzie *King Tut *Rosalinda *Losalinda *Linda Barney and Friends Universe *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Riff Wizards of Waverly Place Universe *Alex Russo *Max Russo *Justin Russo *Harper Finkle *Theresa Russo *Jerry Russo Wipeout Canada Universe *Abigail 'A Bee (Abi)' Santos (as a main contestant of this game, auditions for Ryan and Sharpay, does solo songs, appearing in most Super Smash Bros. games) *Desirea 'Double Deep' Kolthof *Tessa Bonhomme (also appears in Battle of the Blades, becoming the first female hockey champion on Wipeout Canada) *Sara Doiron *Natalie Harrison *Nadine Matthews *Warren Lindsay *Tanya 'Bully Buster' Carter *Sandra Yang *Tania 'G.I. Jane' Doyle *Sheena 'Cheerleader' Hunt (arrested) *Old Characters * *Allen Ford (semi-main contestant, auditions for Troy and Gabriella, helps for Pearl Krabs, Patrick Not-Star, Abigail Santos' friend, arrested in HSM2, does solo songs) *Kim Savory *Sarah McLean *Brittany McLean *Birdo's Birdettes (Brandi Neil, Bernadette Lagrito) *Telsi Tancosova (arrested) *Chelsea Tailfeathers *Patrick Not-Star (Santos version) *Sherry Reinhart *Coz *Sillyman *Jellybean *Jacalyn Fenske *Ashley Chappelle (can be unlocked by hearing Fear of a Krabby Patty and Shell of a Man) *Taryn Johnston *Crystal Grierson *Miss Conception (Kevin Levesque) *Ron Wear *Ron Langton *Vanessa Simon *Lindsay Taylor *Creg Taylor *Charmaine Tweet *Karen Burnett *Kara Darnley *Stephanie Florian *Lindsay Goldman *Mini Gabriella *Mini Sharpay *Jessica Ratchelous *Michelle Kelly *Julie Menchini *Jennifer Norris *Geneva Clark *Kent Allen *Danielle Schon *Danyella Perciballi *Shannon Boudreau *Kristi Rudmik *Lyndsey Lewis *Angel Simon *Halley Van Muyen *Veronika Glesc *Caroline Dalpe *Nicole Bethge *Judy Baldwin *Rulin *Stephanie Le Tourneau *Tracey Thomas *Mini Telsi *Telsi "Rulin" Rand *Sanica Robinson *Brandolynn Bentley *Joanne Solverson *Connie Lee *Vicky Garford *Mini HSM Characters *Adrian Griffith/Sarah Griffith *Boopa *Mini-Santos *Mari Strauss *Thi Vo Zelda Universe *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Toon Zelda *Young Link *Midna *Zant *Twinrova *Majora *Tetra *Young Zelda Metroid Universe *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Dark Samus *Ridley *Meta Ridley Kirby Universe *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Adeliene Star Fox Universe *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal *R.O.B. (similar) *Andrew *Panther *Pepper *Peppy *Slippy Toad *Pigma *Leon *Amanda *Katt Monroe Pokemon Universe *Pikachu *Male Pokemon Trainer *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Female Pokemon Trainer *Hitmonlee (makes a similar rule to the arm wrestlers) *Mewtwo *Pichu *Rayquaza *Raichu *Mew *Meowth *Shyimin *Onix *Kadabra *Alakazam *Weavile Fire Emblem Universe *Marth *Ike *Roy *Lyn *Mist *Tanya *Jill *Heather Game and Watch Universe *Mr. Game and Watch *Ms. Game and Watch Kid Icarus Universe *Pit *Palutena *Medusa Ice Climber Universe *Ice Climbers Earthbound Universe *Ness *Lucas *Paula *Jill *Porky *Jeff Yoshi Universe *Kamek *Kamella Wario Universe *Waluigi *Kat and Ana *Ashley Pikmin Universe *Olimar *Louie Robot Universe *R.O.B. *R.O.B.E.R.T.A F-Zero Universe *Captain Falcon *Jody Summer *Samurai Goroh *James McCloud Others *Mii Mr. Plankton Universe *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Pearl Krabs Yo Gabba Gabba Universe *Muno *Tootie *Foofa *Plex *Brobee SpongeBob Universe *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Karen Plankton (a computer wife, she can be unlocked after using Jacalyn Fenske and Allen Ford in Fighting Mode) *Squidward Tentacles *Squidward Not-Tentacles *SquidBob TentaclePants *Sandy Cheeks *Mrs. Puff *Abigail-Marge *Eugene H. Krabs *Pearl Krabs (Allen Ford's helper) *Sheldon J. Plankton *DoodleBob (only playable in fighting mode while the rest is playable in all modes, he is unlocked by using Allen Ford or Sharpay Kelsi) *Eugene Not-Krabs *Sheldon Not-Plankton *Patrick Not-Star (Allen Ford and Abigail Santos' friend) *Dirty Bubble *Larry the Lobster *Dead Eye Plankton *SpongeBuck SquarePants *Pecos Patrick *Not SpongeBob *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Man Ray *Kelpy G. (female) *Dennis the Hitman (similar rule, but wrestles when Krystal Ford or Sharpay Kelsi go on a vacation) *Robot Krabs *The Flying Dutchman *Betsy Krabs *Bubble Buddy *Gary *Jim *Sally *Squilliam Fancyson *Princess Pearl *Hyponsis Fairly Odd Parents Universe *Timmy Turner *Wanda *Cosmo *Vicky *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Trixie Tang *Jorgen Von Strangle *Dr. Bender *Cupid *Mr. Crocker *A.J. *Chester *Elmer Metal Gear Universe *Snake *Raiden *Gray Fox Sonic Universe *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Blaze *Amy Rose *Shadow *Rouge *Dr. Eggman *Mephiles *Mecha Sonic *E-123 *Metal Sonic *Chaos *Jet *Storm *Wave *Black Doom *Vector *Charmy Bee *Big *Espio Superman Universe *Superman *Supergirl *Batman High School Musical Universe *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Kelsi Nielsen *Zeke Baylor *Jason Cross *Martha Cox *Sharpay Evans *Chad Danforth *Ryan Evans *Taylor McKessie *Alan *The Sharpettes *Cyndra *Susan *Tiara Gold *Mrs. Montez *Wildcats *Mr. Fulton *Donnie Dion *Amber Lee Adams *Jimmie Zara *Allen Ford (dances, arrested) *Ryan Duchak (arrested) *Rado Pagac (arrested) *The Cheerleaders Wipeout USA Universe *Caroline Lee *Carrie Kiker *Deborah Blackwell *Yana Zhernova *Shane Johnson *Jacquelynn Escalante *Kim Utterson *Kim Dockery *Alan Mahoney *April Robles *Melia Quiray *Camille Bulot *Ariel Tweto *Jennifer Tapiero TMNT Universe *Leronado *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Hun *Casey Jones *Karai *Dr. Stockman *Master Splinter *Ultimate Ninja *Draco *The Shredder *Oroki Saki Super Smash Bros. Universe *False Zelda *False Peach *False Samus *False Diddy Kong *False Bowser Transformers Universe *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Jazz *Ratchet *Ironhide *Megatron *Blackout *Barricade *Starscream *Frenzy *Scorponok *Movie Characters Wonder Pets Universe *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Ollie Felix the Cat Universe *Felix the Cat Naruto Universe *Naruto *Sakura *Sasuke *Rock Lee *Garra *Might Guy *Kakashi Hatake Shrek Universe *Shrek *Puss in Boots *Donkey *Fiona *Gingerbread Man *Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Lord Farquadd *Rumpelstilskin The Next Star Universe *April Llave *Shania Fillmore *Melissa Charlie Storwick *Sydney *Aiden *Evan Simms *JD Meeboer *Milly Benzu Allen Gregory Universe *Allen Gregory *Patrick *Julie *Richard *Jeremy Geronimo Stilton Universe *Geronimo Stilton *Thea Stilton *Trap Stilton *Benjamin Stilton Super Mario Z Universe *Mecha Mario *Basilisx Wipeout Australia Universe *Linda Wilton *Sarah Clanter-Goold *Amelia Patomaki *Caroline Durston *Natalie MacLarn Phineas and Ferb Universe *Phineas Flynn *Ferb *Candace Flynn *Perry *Linda Flynn The Lion King Universe *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Mufasa *Ma *Sarabi *Uncle Max *Scar *Zira *Kiara *Kovu *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed *Zazu *Nika *Vitani *Ahahi Final Fantasy Universe *Cloud Strife *White Mage *Black Mage *Loz *Vincent Valentine *Sephiroth *Yazoo *Kadaj *Tifa *Ninja *Moogle *Cacutar Tuff Puppy Universe *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Cheif *Snaptrap *Keswick iCarly Universe *Carly *Sam *Spencer *Freddie The Pink Panther Universe *The Pink Panther *The Little Man Backyardigans Universe *Pablo *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Tyrone *Pe Na Esdsea Dora Universe *Dora the Explorer *Boots the Monkey *Swiper the Fox Megaman Universe *Megaman *Roll *Zero *Megaman EXE *Megaman 2 Avatar Universe *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Zuko *Ozai *Azula *Ipoh *Toph *Jet Kung Fu Panda Universe *Po *Tigrass *Shiftu *Tai Lung *Mantis *Viper *Crane *Oogway The Suite Life Universe *Zack Martin *Cody Martin *London Tipton *Maddie Fitzpatrick Hannah Montana Universe *Hannah Montana Banjo & Kazooie Universe *Banjo *Kazooie *Mumbo Jumbo *Gruntilda *Tooty *Bottles *Brentilda *Klungo Soulcalibur Universe *Amy *Astaroth *Cassandra *Cervantes *Algol *Angol Fear *Asholette *Kamikirimusi *Scheherazade *Ivy *Kilik *Lizardman *Maxi *Mitsurugi *Nightmare *Raphael *Rock *Seong Mi-na *Setsuka *Siegfried *Hilde Elemantry School Musical Universe *Yoshi Santos *Toad Santos *Birdo Evans *Luigi Ratchelous Victorious Universe *Tori Vega *Jade West *Cat Valentine *Trina Vega Fanboy and Chum Chum Universe *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle Danny Phantom Universe *Danny Phantom Enchanted Universe *Giselle *Prince Edward Toy Story Universe *Woody *Barbie *Jessie Family Guy Universe *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Quagmire *Adam West *Cleveland *Brian *Joe *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin The Simpsons Universe *Homer Simpson *Ned Flanders *Comic Book Guy *Apu *Cheif Wiggum *Maggie Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson Austin Powers Universe *Austin Powers *Vanessa *Felicity *Foxxy *Mustafa *Number Two *Dr. Evil *Mini-Me *Frau *Random Task *Scott Evil *Nigel Powers *Goldmember Indian Jones Universe *Indiana Jones *Henry Jones 3 Sidekick Universe *Eric *Trevor Madagscar Universe *Kowalski *Rico *Private *Skipper Max & Ruby Universe *Max *Ruby *Louise *Valerie *Martha *Grandma Kid vs Kat Universe *Kid *Kat Coraline Universe *Coraline Jones League of Super Evil Universe *Voltar Jimmy Neutron Universe *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex Planet Sheen Universe *Sheen (DP) *OmmLaa (DP) *Nesmith New Characters in 2nd Game *Danielle Bolton (DP) *Effie Voulgaris (DP) *Dry Bowser Jr. (NDP) *Baby Yoshi (NDP) Wheel of Fortune Universe *Vanna White (DP) *Pat Sajak (NDP) Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:The Backyardigans Category:Lists